Mischief Not Managed
by Superaz99
Summary: What happens years later when Harry now married realized who he is truely in love with...the boy who he fell in love with at hogwarts,
1. Prologue

Harry stood in the corner of the room of requirement as the rest of the DA filed out for the holidays. He stood beside the mirror looking at the picture of Cedric while watching Cho walk out of the room after he chocked and backed away when Cho tried to kiss him. "What's wrong with me?" Harry thought to himself he'd loved Cho for years or at least he thought he did. "Where to start on that…" Harry heard a voice beside him and realized he said that out loud. The man the voice belonged to put a hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him around. "Wait…Harry are you okay…you …you know I was just joking…you know ha ha ha funny…never listen to me….wait no about the joking listen to that but nothing else…but I mean if you want you can lis-"the voice stopped talking when Harry walked away but you could hear the slight sound of crying from where he was now sitting, the voice went to see him. "George please go away, I'm not in the mood for your jokes today" George sat beside Harry putting his arm around Harry and pulling him tight. "Listen Harry I'm not great with words like…well I can't think of anyone right now but let me try to say this but let's have a go shall we, there's nothing wrong with you you're a great guy, amazing even and the people in your life are lucky to be there" He took a deep breath "and Cho doesn't deserve you, I lo-" He was cut off by Harry once again. "It's not her, it's this" he motioned around the room ending pointing at the picture of Cedric "all of this is my fault". George moved so he was facing Harry "Listen Harry I'm normally not serious but I am when I say that none of this is your fault it's all Voldemort's fault and if anything you've made it better who knows where we'd be if it wasn't for you so please for me never say that, I love you Harry" He said wiping away the tears on Harry's cheek "Thanks George and I know you guys have become like family to me" Yeah exactly like family, if only he knew George said to himself. "Stay here I'll be back" and like magic he left and returned with hot cocoa in a room that now had a couch. The two sat down as George handed him the cup "If you need to cry I'm here right now…or whenever" Harry didn't respond only nodding with a sniffle and leaning on George's shoulder. George reaches down and puts his hand under Harry's chin lifting it up showing up the whirl of colours of red and yellow and blue and gold and light green lighting up the room and ending with the words ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU HARRY. After one last hug Harry get's up whipping away the tears and whispers "Thank you George, I'll never forget this and I love you too" before fixing his hair and trying to un puff his puffy red crying eyes to no avail, he walked out of the room hoping George would wait a couple of minutes so no one would put the dots together. All the way up to his dormitory Harry couldn't stop thinking; about George, about how amazing he was, about those fireworks, about all the words and things he said he was right he may be no poet but he has the spirit of one, but mostly about the almost kiss with Cho and how he wishes it was an actual kiss and how it should have been him instead of Cho. Finally whispering the password to the Fat Lady, Harry walked in, running into Fred in the Griffindoor common room. "Hiya Harry have you seen George anywhere by any chance I can't find him" Harry blushed "uh…no…not since DA practice I don't think…I'll tell him you're looking for him if he askes" Harry walked or ran away before either of them could say another word as to not give away the fact that he's just spent the last couple of hours sitting beside him, with George's arm wrapped around him. He walked into his room ready for bed or starring at the ceiling mulling over the day's events in his mind trying to figure what it all means when Ron walked in "You okay mate, you seem off" Ron asked. "I'm good just tired, I'm gonna go to bed see you in the morning mate" with that Harry hid under his covers until sleep took him over but he wanted to stay like that forever.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's so short it's just an intro chapter they will be longer going on don't be afraid to comment.**

**Superaz99**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Harry had not walked into his office five minutes before his assistance Gabrielle run into his office "Mr. Potter there's been a murder" He noticed she seemed shaken up about it and it must be something bad for her to run in and tell him instead of simply having an auror take a look. "Well assign an auror" he tried to say as nice as possible. "I thought you would like to do it yourself sir since it was at George Weasley's shop" as soon as Harry heard the name he quietly thanked miss De Lacourt and got Ron into his office. "Ron listen I know we're partners but if you don't want to assist me on this case I understand" "Who is it?" Ron asked "I don't know but it happened at George's shop so I'm afraid it might be him or Angeline" "I'll go it's bad enough I never got to know who killed Fred if George died too I want to get that bloody ass". The two boys disaperated and arrived at Weasley Wizard Weezes where a crowd had catered outside. Ron began containing the scene, finding out who was in the store, who saw or thought they saw anything, while Harry went inside to assess the situation. Harry walked in and saw George sitting on the ground his head in his hands and crying, as he saw this Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding he crouched down beside George and motioned for him to follow. The two men headed upstairs to a small living area and sat on the couch. This scene was so familiar too Harry but with roles reversed he felt it his responsibility to cheer the lad up, but he knew he needed to do his job and figure out who died. He held George closer and the two staid like that for a little bit until Harry spoke up breaking comfortable silence. "George, would you be able to tell me who died?" he spoke in a hushed almost whispered tone. After a little whimpering "Ya…it …it was Angeline" "I'm so sorry swee- " after almost saying the word that over the years had become taboo he thought of what to say "George, listen would you be able to show me where she is?". The two wizards got up slowly and George led them downstairs and into a backroom of the shop and as soon as Harry walked in he saw his sister in-law Angeline lying there motion less. Harry walked up to her and began examining her, she was pale so very pale and two light red puncture wounds one her neck. Moments later Ron arrived, led George out of the room and then returned, crouching down next to Harry. "Bloody hell, you thinking what I am mate?" Harry contemplated for a moment opening his mouth to speak but quickly shutting thinking of the right words to say, "I was at first…but Diagon Alley is a crowded place somebody would have seen a vampire roaming around", Ron thought for a minute contemplating the argument "Well what if… we need to find out when she died". Harry waved his wand casting a spell which revealed that she had died at four in the morning of that day. "What in bloody hell was she doing down here at that time?" Ron questioned, just as Harry was about to respond a ministry owl came flying into the room. The two boys came close together and read the parchment attached while the owl waiting for a treat.

_Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley,_

_I have heard about the death of Angelina, first of all my deepest condolences to both of you, second of all, like me you both have probably come to the conclusion that this death is connected to the vampire attacks in muggle London. Now as I know the two of you are the best aurors the department has I believe we've all come to the conclusion that this is bigger than it seems and you two are too close to this case, as so I have assigned two new aurors to work this case. As the two of you were working on the vampire attacks you will continue to do so and if proven that the two are connected you will work with the new aurors but not have anything to do with looking into Angeline. I'm sorry boys but I hope you understand why I am doing this._

_Good luck, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Stepping away from the body, the two aurors looked at each other than the two knew ones who walked into the door and with a nod between the four of them they walked out.

"I'm gonna go over to mum's tell her about this, you wanna come George?" Ron asked standing beside his brother. "I'm good, I think I'll take a nap or eat some soup or something you're supposed to do when your wife dies" "Alright, Harry I'll see you at the office later" he nodded and Ron disaperated. Harry looked at George almost putting his arm around him but decided against it "You really shouldn't be alone right now, I'll stay make you that soup you were talking about" without a word George agreed and they once again made their way upstairs. As they arrived Harry sent George to the bedroom to rest while Harry went into the small kitchen and began whipping up one of Molly's recipes for feel good soup; as she called it. Harry finished it quickly putting the extra gaway for later then made his way to the bedchamber. Upon opening the door, Harry noticed an immobile George, sitting beside him on the bed, putting the tray on the bed side table. Sitting beside him, Harry moved the other boy's hair out of his sleeping face and rubbing his head almost petting his hair but not enough to make it creepy. Harry lost track of how long they had been sitting like that when George opens his eyes. "Harry?" a horsed voiced asked "what are you doing?" the voice continued, "Oh…uh…nothing…you…you just looked really...never mind" George leaned in closer until they were only millimeters apart "What did I look like Harry?" He moved closer "Uh nothing" George looked at him and cocked his sideways "Why don't I believe you" George then tackled Harry and they were so close Harry could feel the heat radiating off of George. Harry couldn't take it anymore; here was the boy he was in love with since he was fourteen. Before Harry could gather his thoughts George had leaned in once again, the next thing Harry knew he was running, out of the room, out of the shop, out of Diagon Alley; by the time he finished running he didn't know where he was, all he knew was he was out of breath and somewhere in muggle London.


End file.
